Past & Present
by StoriesxAboutPain
Summary: Logan loved him, and Kendall knew it. But when Logan reencounters with someone from his past, Kendall couldn't help but feel threatened; so he had to show Logan who he really belongs to. Slash & AU. Don't like? Don't read.


**Past and Present.**

**Warnings: ** hints of Logan/OC, curses and bad words_._

**A/N: **I wanted to write one Kogan, since a long time ago, and now I finally took the guts to do it, haha hope it's not that bad :) It's **mature** and I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not really good at it. _Don't kill me._

* * *

><p>"I love you,"<p>

The blond haired boy lifted up his gaze from his hands which were intertwined with the other boy who was sitting on his lap.

He smiled and bent down so he could give a peck on his boyfriend's lips. Logan smiled too and made a frown rubbing their noses together.

The blond one smiled with happiness and cupped him by his cheek.

Logan was always so adorable and kind that it made Kendall's heart beat fast.

"I love you too." And he meant it. Oh boy, he was so in love with him. Sure, they were young and inexperienced, but they knew how it felt to be in love.

It was the same feeling that crawled over their bodies every time they looked deeply at each other's eyes or even when they touched in the least bit.

"You want to go to the fair?" Logan smiled in sweetness. Kendall was such a kid when he wanted.

He nodded and the last thing he knew was that he was being pulled by Kendall's strong grip, heading them to the car.

—

People were running from side to side in the whole place.

Some were buying tickets, a few ones were waiting in the lines to climb on the rides and the others were playing in the games or buying food.

Kendall was in the last one.

He was buying candy floss, a blue one for him and a pink one for Logan. He did his best for not to laugh at the gaze his boyfriend was sending to him.

"A pink one…really?" Kendall sniggered and Logan punched him on the shoulder.

He knew Logan hated the pink one, but it was worth it. It was worth to see that frown or little pout on his adorable face.

Logan snatched the candy from Kendall's hand and started to eat it. Kendall did the same, but he was surprised by one hand smashing the sticky thing over his lips.

"Here, try it. Tastes really funny." He laughed at that and tried to stop him.

But they were stopped at the sound of a voice calling one of their names.

"Logan?" Someone called in between the mountain of people.

The mentioned frowned at the call of his name and started to look around to find the owner of that voice that Logan knew too well.

He kept sending gazes until he caught the sight of a tall boy waving at him.

The boy who was staring at him and walking towards him.

One boy with a dark and straight hair, and tanned skin; contrasting with a pair of icy blue eyes.

Oh.

_Those eyes._

"Andy?" Logan blinked in confusion and smiled when the other boy smiled in return.

He dropped Kendall's hand and ran towards the boy and caught him in a tight embrace.

They hugged, and didn't let go of each other in a couple of minutes.

They kept looking at each other until they heard the sound of a cough. Logan blinked again and stepped away from the boy.

"Umm, _who_ are you?" Kendall asked hardly trying to be polite but couldn't help the feeling at the tip of his stomach.

The other boy turned to look at him, like if he didn't notice he was there.

"I'm Andrew McKnight." The boy, _Andy_, smiled at him and offered his hand, which Kendall shifted in discomfort but grabbed it anyway and shook them.

"Nice to meet you." No one noticed the sarcasm in Kendall's voice. "I'm Kendall Schmidt." He pressed the grip and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Andy smiled. "Logan, it's been too long!" His voice sounded excited and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I know!…about…five, six years?"

"Yeah!" He smiled _again_.

It was getting frustrating, really.

Andy's smile was perfect, pure, sincere, and joyful. But in Kendall's eyes it was annoying, cheeky and false.

Kendall couldn't stop himself and in a rush, he was starting to get into the conversation.

"You guy has been friends since five years?" Logan bit his lip. "Why'd you never mentioned him before, Logan?" Both boys tensed and Kendall noticed. "What? What's wrong?" He asked in confusion and Logan sighed like when he was nervous.

_Oh man, why?_ It was starting to worry him. What was he hidding?

"Umm, Kenny?" Kendall looked at him and almost groaned in discomfort. Logan only used that nickname when he was about to say something that could bother him. "Andy - Umm, Andy's my ex-boyfriend." Logan whispered.

_Oh, great! It couldn't get much better, didn't it?_

The blond nodded and tried to act cool. He couldn't let himself show his emotions. No. That Andy guy couldn't catch him in an act of weakness.

No.

He had to play it cool. Oh come on! He was Kendall Schmidt, and he was the present. He mattered more, didn't he?

"Oh, it's alright, buddy." Kendall shrugged. "I'm his boyfriend, anyway." Logan put a little smile and Andy looked at them with his big smile fading off his face.

_Oh, busted!_

No one said anything. Okay, now things got really tense.

"This is awkward." Andy whispered while scratching the nape of his neck.

What an innocent guy…but Kendall Schmidt was there everybody! And he was sure he would make this moment as awkward as he could.

"Not really." Kendall snapped. "You're the past, so…I'm not worried." He said nonchalantly and smiled.

Logan's eyes widened in shock and Andy coughed rubbing his hands in nervousness.

"Are you interested in my boyfriend, Andy?" Logan gasped like if he was kick on the stomach.

"W - What?" Andy smiled in nervousness blushing in a deep red.

The brown eyed one put a hand on the top of his nose in disbelieve.

"Yeh, what you heard," Kendall waved his hand. "But he's taken, you know. We're in love and there's no room for you anymore-"

"Kendall!" Logan looked at him with wide eyes and Andy was getting really nervous and uncomfortable.

"What?" Kendall asked in innocence. "It's true, and you know it."

"Oh my god." Logan put both of his hands on his face and started to blush in an extreme way.

Kendall was smiling and Andy was just standing up motionless on his position.

"Andy, I'm sorry." Logan said when he passed his crisis moment and pushed his hands away from his face. "Maybe, umm, we can make it up one day." And with that Kendall's smile fell from his face and blinked in shock. _What?_ What-the-hell?

What was he doing? Kendall felt a lump on his throat and dropped his face to look at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the moment.

"Yeah, it'll be cool, I guess." Andy smiled for the thousandth time in that evening and Kendall was starting to feel sick.

He wanted to punch him right in the face and erase that smile from his face turning it into a gesture of pain.

And then he understood.

_Kendall was jealous._

It was kind of hard to explain how Kendall felt.

It was so hard.

Imagining that Andy bitch touching _his_ Logan…wow. He never thought he could feel like that one day.

He heard how they interchanged phone numbers and waved goodbye at each other.

"Ok, well, see you later." Andy said hugging him again. "Goodbye Kendall." Ok, that sounded arrogant and _amused_.

Kendall's blood started to boil inside his veins.

Ugh, he really, _really_ hated him.

Fucking prick.

The blond turned around and started to take deep breaths, because if he didn't control himself, he was going to jump over him and beat the shit out of him.

He couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, bye." Logan said and turned around trying to catch up his boyfriend's sight but he wasn't there.

Kendall wasn't there.

"Kendall?" Logan called and caught the sight of Kendall walking far away on the way. Wait, what?

He ran until he got beside him.

"Kendall! I'm talking to you!" The blond turned and Logan gasped at the sight. Kendall's face was red and his cheeks were wet. Oh god.

"What?" Kendall's voice sounded loud and hurt.

"Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" Logan bit his lip.

Kendall wanted to yell at him and slap him on the face.

How could he ask something like that?

And without noticing, he muttered the words he never thought he would say to him.

"Fuck you." Kendall hissed and started walking away from him.

Logan felt hole in his chest in a pure sign of angst. It hurt. Kendall never talked to him like that.

He wanted to cry.

And Kendall wasn't in the mood for driving, so he just kept walking until he got home. Well, _their_ home.

Fuck.

He felt like shit. He never talked to Logan like that, but he was angry. And when you were angry, you can't control the things that came out of your mouth, even if you tried.

He felt wetness starting to get in through his shirt and lifted his head to watch the grey sky that left the raindrops fell from the sky, and he just sighed.

It couldn't get worse.

—

When Logan got to their apartment he was a mess of tears. Or was it the rain? Yeah, sure.

He started to cry in the moment that Kendall left him alone on the streets, and kept crying until he got home.

What did he do?

He was just being nice to a friend he hadn't seen in years. Sure, he used to be his boyfriend, but they broke up a _long_ time ago. And they finished up still being friends.

But he loved Kendall now. He was his present, his everything. He couldn't even imagine his life without him by his side.

Andy was different, yeah, but Kendall was better for him. _Oh._

That's when he got it. Kendall was jealous.

Logan heard the sound of something smashing hard against the floor and he just started to walk towards the reason of the noise.

"_Fuck!_"

He heard Kendall cursing with an angry tune. He squirmed a little bit but didn't stop. When he got there he saw that Kendall was only in his boxers and he just gulped. He always thought Kendall was fucking hot. Well, he still was his boyfriend, wasn't he?

"Kendall?" He whispered and the blond turned around and saw him with the same expression when he left him at the fair.

"Mmm?" He raised an eyebrow and Logan gulped again. Kendall was never that serious and that really hurt him.

"I - I'm sorry." Logan whispered and then he broke in tears without being able to control himself. "I never thought you'll get that angry," He sniffed and continued: "And I'm really sorry, because I don't want to loose you. You're my best friend, a - and I love you so much it hurts…and I can't imagine my life without you, please don't leave me or I'm pretty sure I'm going to die-"

But he couldn't keep talking because Kendall's lips were over his, and that stopped him right away.

Kendall was touched. He always felt something flutter inside of him when Logan told him he loved him just in the same way he loved him.

Their lips were moving against each other's. It started slow but then it gained rhythm and their tongues started to play, tasting each other's mouths.

Kendall grabbed him by the waist and Logan put his hands on Kendall's hair. They separated when the need of oxygen became necessary and panted heavily. Their breaths mixing, and in compass with the beating of their hearts.

"I'm sorry." Logan said for the third time in the night and Kendall put a finger on his swollen lips.

"_I'm_ sorry, Logan." Kendall whispered trying to apologize. "I was really rude at your friend. And his smile was so perfect." Logan resisted the need of roll his eyes. "He looked at you the same way that I do, and I couldn't control myself. I wanted to punch him in the face and-"

Logan cut him before he could explode.

"Were you jealous?"

Kendall nodded and Logan smiled. "Why?" Kendall just looked at the ground and Logan's lifted his chin with his fingers. "I'm yours." He assured. "I thought you already knew that." Kendall smiled wickedly.

Without hesitation, he started to kiss him on his neck and the hands on his waist started to find a way to caress underneath his shirt and Logan whimpered.

"You're mine? Really?" Kendall whispered into the skin of his neck and Logan shivered in pleasure.

He nodded and Kendall started rubbing his crotch. "Is this mine?" Kendall whispered huskily into his ear and Logan moaned saying an amount of_yesyesyes._

But then he stopped and took Logan's right wrist and put it into his crotch moaning loudly. He could feel Kendall's length through the material of his boxers.

God.

"Do you want this?" Kendall asked him in between moans and Logan bit his lip hard that he almost tasted blood on it. "I'm asking you a question." Kendall pulled at his hair and Logan moaned again. "Do you want this?" He sucked at his temple trying to mark it.

"Yes, Kendall, _please_." Logan begged. He was feeling such a pleasure that he wanted to cry. He never understood how Kendall could put him into this state.

He was the one.

"What do you want?" He whispered at his ear again. "What do you want me to do?" Kendall bit his earlobe and Logan gasped.

"I - I want-" Logan couldn't speak. He needed air, he was panting really heavily. "Fuck me." He demanded with the low force he had and Kendall didn't needed to be told twice.

He pushed Logan's shirt over his head and threw it away somewhere on the couch. He found a way through his trousers and unzipped them, and then he pushed the material down on his ankles, leaving him only in his boxers.

Logan whimpered.

It was cold outside, and the breeze was starting to crisp on the pores of his skin.

"Bedroom?" He suggested.

Kendall nodded and lifted him from the ground. Logan took the signal and jumped wrapping his legs on Kendall's waist, with his arms surrounding his neck, almost like a koala.

The blond one carried him to their bedroom and pushed him down on their big mattress.

He tripped above his body and reconnected their mouths in a fierce and hungry kiss. Logan bit on his lower lip and Kendall left a groan escape from his mouth. One of his hands was on his cheek and the other one started to caress his torso until it got where he wanted. He played with the waistband of his boxers and then his hand slipped inside of his boxer making Logan gasp against his mouth.

He caressed him first and Logan bucked his hips trying to gain more contact.

Kendall started to stroke him slowly and Logan gave a little cry. Kendall's thumb caressed the tip and Logan yelled in pleasure.

He wasn't going to last longer if he kept touching him like that.

"S - Stop." He muttered. "Please, stop." Kendall stopped and then looked at him questioning him with a frown. "I - I don't want to come like this. I want to come with you inside of me." Logan blushed and Kendall just leaned and kissed him on his lips again.

He removed both of their boxers and separated their lips just so he could lean on his side to open the bed table beside him and grab the bottle of lube and one condom.

"Umm, it's fine. We don't need them" Logan whispered.

Kendall blinked.

"Are you kidding me? We're going to use this." Kendall assured and Logan groaned.

"No, we don't need the condom, really." Logan blushed again and Kendall didn't protest and just leaned to kiss him.

"If I hurt you -" Kendall kept on kissing him giving him open mouthed kisses.

"You won't." The dark haired cut him and put a hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss.

They separated again and this time, Kendall opened the bottle and put a generous amount on his hand. He opened and closed his hand spreading the content in his whole palm.

Logan left a yelp of surprise by the contact of the coldness of the product on his sensitive area, but then he pressed his eyes at the intrusion.

Kendall prepared him, first one finger, and then the second one. By the time he added the third finger Logan was moaning in desperation.

"M'ready." He warned and Kendall pulled his fingers out.

And then he entered him carefully, like he always did. No matter the time, the circumstances they were in, no matter how horny they were and wanted to fuck just like two mad rabbits, he would never be hard on him. He would never hurt him, because he cared about Logan.

He tried his best to be gentle, but it still hurt.

Kendall waited for him to adjust at his size.

"Move, please." He begged and Kendall started to move, gently, lovingly. Logan curled his toes because of the pleasure that was taking over him.

Kendall bit on the skin of his neck and sucked on it leaving a red/purple bruise on the pale white skin. "Mine." Kendall growled.

Kendall kept thrusting into him and Logan was crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried and Logan nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just - _ugh_." Logan winced again and Kendall stopped.

He didn't want to hurt him. He was too important to him.

"Am I hurting you? Tell me because I will sto-"

Logan cut him.

"Oh, don't you dare say it." Logan warned. "I'm fine. It's just - It's _so good_." Logan moaned and this time, Kendall was sure it was because of pleasure.

Kendall started to move again and this time he moaned along with Logan, creating such a beautiful sound. Like their hearts beating at the same time.

His hand that was resting at Logan's hip, moved and took a hold of his erection making Logan squirm beneath him.

"Oh my god, Kendall. I - I'm-" Logan couldn't speak. The pleasure was too much for him to handle.

"Come for me, baby." Kendall whispered at his ear. Logan started to shake. "Do it for me." and with this he didn't last too long and came over his stomach and in Kendall's hand. Logan got tighter around him and the heat was too much for him and he came hardly inside his boyfriend filling him.

He pulled out slowly and Logan felt empty.

They both fell on the bed, exhausted and more in love than ever.

"I love you." Kendall whispered and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too, so, so much." Logan smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sleep consume him.

—

It was in almost about ten minutes after Logan fell asleep when Kendall got up from the bed, taking care of not waking Logan, so he could go to the living room and grab Logan's trousers from the ground, checking on his pocket for what he wanted.

He took the object and returned to the bedroom where Logan was still sleeping.

He looked so damn beautiful with his soft/relaxed expression that Kendall couldn't help, but enter in the right side of the bed with care and readjusting himself on the sheets, smiling when he felt how Logan started to accommodate with his body and put his head on his chest and his right hand on his waist and right leg over his.

He turned and unlocked the phone, opening the camera application. He accommodated his head on Logan's neck and touched the button of 'take picture'.

They looked really sweet and in _love_.

He added the picture typing: 'MINE:)' and looked for one number in specific. When he found it, he smirked and pressed the **send** button.

It made a sound and the screen read:

_Message sent to: Andy McKnight._

Oh, he would deal with Logan later.


End file.
